


Mercy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Billy Jukes finds himself near the enraged Captain Hook after the captured Peter Pan is released.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A sudden scowl appeared on Captain Hook’s face. His eyes were on Peter Pan as the latter flew above him. ‘’Are you here to torment me again, Peter Pan?’’ he asked. Captain Hook viewed Peter nodding. He turned to Billy Jukes and the other pirates. ‘’Capture Peter Pan!’’ he said to them.

 

Cookson and Starkey stretched their arms above their heads. They frowned while Peter flew near their heads.

 

Peter’s eyes became wide the minute Billy Jukes grabbed his leg and pulled him into his arms. He struggled as the latter smiled and held him.

 

Captain Hook began to smile at Billy Jukes. ‘’You’ll get extra coins for capturing Peter Pan.’’ He focused on Peter and raised his hook above his head. Captain Hook stepped back after Peter got out of Billy’s arms. He scowled as soon as Peter flew far from him. He saw Billy again.

 

‘’My apologies, Captain Hook. The enemy struggled and struggled. Mercy!’’ Billy’s eyes widened. He trembled the minute Captain Hook placed his hook on one eye. 

 

‘’I should remove your eye for releasing Peter Pan. I removed Jasper Hook’s eye for less.’’

 

‘’Jasper Hook? Your brother?’’

 

Captain Hook nodded. 

 

‘’Your beloved mother won’t approve of you removing my eye.’’

 

A tear formed in Captain Hook’s eye and ran down his face. ‘’Mummy?’’ He trembled. Captain Hook scowled again. He wrapped his fingers around Billy’s throat and lifted him. He tossed Billy overboard. ‘’You will remain in the water for the remainder of the day.’’ Captain Hook smiled again. ‘’Assuming a certain crocodile doesn’t devour you first.’’

 

Billy Jukes gulped.

 

After walking into his cabin, Captain Hook scowled again. He remembered previous words about his brother. His eyes became wide the minute he heard a familiar voice.

 

‘’Jaaamieee! Jaaamieee Hook!’’

 

The ghost of Jasper Hook walked through the door. He smiled at Captain Hook’s wide eyes. ‘’I found you, little brother.’’ Jasper pointed at his eye patch. He continued to smile. ‘’Are you prepared to suffer the consequences?’’

 

Captain Hook began to tremble with rage. ‘’You’ll be the one to suffer, Jasper,’’ he said. He ran to Jasper and went through him. Captain Hook gasped. He looked back. *My sibling is not always merciful.*

 

Jasper approached Captain Hook and still smiled. ‘’Zero mercy for you.’’ He wrapped his fingers around Captain Hook’s throat and squeezed.

 

The End


End file.
